Rinse
by Katya Black et Rachel Lupin
Summary: Ryan is ready to give Sharpay one more chance to change. Slight AU.


Rinse: Ryan is ready to try one more time to get Sharpay to open her eyes.

**Unbetaed!**

A/N: This just randomly came to me and I love this song. This is for a certain friend of mine who I'm fighting the same fight with. I wish it would be just this easy. This will be a two- shot with Sharpay singing her song and more of her reaction to Ryan's choice of song.

Normally, the Evans twins performed the final number of the annual East High Spring Talent Show. Now, don't get me wrong, they were still doing their number but they had also decided to perform solo numbers.

Ryan knew this was a desperate attempt for Sharpay to hog the spotlight one more time but for Ryan it meant so much more. It was his last chance to make peace with his twin and maybe even help her move on. Ryan truly did miss his twin, but ever since Gabriella had showed up, Sharpay had just snapped. He missed his best friend but he just wasn't sure if he could find her again.

The night of the talent came quicker than either Sharpay or Ryan had expected. Sharpay had spent the last few weeks of her senior year trying to play check up in her classes while learning two new numbers. While this was normal for the end of the year, it was different because it was their last. Ryan, on the other hand, was generally well prepared for his graduation but his solo number had been keeping him up late. He was worried that he would embarrass Sharpay and make her pull away from him even more.

As usual, the twins began their pre-stage warm up routine: facials, vocal warm ups, and some quick yoga to calm the nerves. Sharpay had not even thought to ask Ryan what he was doing for his number and now every time she brought it up he would look away without saying anything. This annoyed her to no end, Ryan knew, but he was not ready to tell her quite yet. Ryan had been surprised by her choice of song because it actually would showcase her talent. Soon, it was time for Sharpay's number. He wished her luck and watched her step onto the stage. He saw her shine like the star he knew she was. However, looking at her sing, he started to doubt more than ever whether he should be performing this song or not. He knew he had to but Sharpay could be so delicate. In next to no time, Sharpay's song was over and she actually got standing ovation.

Ryan hugged his other half when she run off stage with tears in her eyes. "You were great Sharpie."

"I thought I tell you never to call me that… in public." She replied, smiling back.

The two enjoyed a companionable silence until it was Ryan turn to take the stage. Sharpay wished him luck and he managed a weak smile before walking on.

Ryan watched Sharpay sneak to the front of the theater, as he had done for her, to watch his performance. He had to take a deep breath before he could speak. He had performed at least a hundred times and yet he was getting stage fright over this little song. He shook his head and then looked straight out into the audience. He saw Troy and the rest of the Wildcats smiling up at him. He saw his parents, who had actually showed up for once, waiting him to start. Then he saw his wonderful twin who gave him that special smile and he just knew that he had to go on.

"This is for someone who is very close to my heart. She knows who she is and I hope she can find her way."

He nodded at Kelsi to begin. He knew this song had been originally done by a female but Kelsi had been wonderful at helping arrange it to fit his voice.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

As he sung, Ryan could not have thinking about Sharpay's relationship with Troy Bolton. It had been a quick but wonderful time in Sharpay's life. That was before the fight and before Gabriella Montez. In the early days of their high school career, Sharpay and Troy had been quite the hot item. They had all known each other since elementary school so it was natural they were friends. However, as drama club began to pull Sharpay and Ryan, basketball began to take all of Troy's team. Granted, his father was the coach, he seemed to be drifting away more and more. Now, no one knows for sure what happened when the two broke up. However, shockingly enough, it was Troy who started the fight and ended the relationship.

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Even since the fight, Sharpay just hadn't been the same. It was during this time that she earned the title Ice Queen and for good reason too. No one dared cross her path after that and even Ryan had been a little wary of the new Sharpay. He got used to it quickly though because she had always been the dominant twin. As the years went on, it started to be too much to bear. Ryan knew that in her heart, Sharpay still pined on Troy and that's why she couldn't let him go to Gabriella. At night, Ryan could still hear her cries as everyone else moved on.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

The past two years had been utterly painful for Ryan. He could see the pain on Sharpay's face every time Gabriella or Troy were near. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could do. She was bent on getting revenge on Troy and ruining his relationship. The way he saw it Sharpay was trying to hurt him as much as Troy had hurt her.

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free_

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

At this point, everyone in the audience looked captivated and yet confused over what was happening on stage at the present moment. However the face that shocked him the most was, not his twin's, but that of one Troy Bolton. By the looks of it, he knew that he had been causing Sharpay pain for quite some time now and he had never looked so remorseful in all his life. Next to him, Gabriella would look at Troy and then look at Ryan with the most perplexed face. When he finally had a better chance to look at Sharpay, he could see a single tear drop down her cheek and he knew she was going to be ok.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

He looked back at Kelsi who gave him an encouraging look and he went back into the song.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind_

Ryan knew that it would take time for Sharpay and the rest of the Wildcats to be on good terms again but looking out he hoped that it could be sooner than later. He knew how scared Sharpay had been of losing everything near and dear to her and that is just what had happened. When Troy left, he had taken all of their other friends with them. That's why when the Wildcats had appeared on her stage, she had freaked and pretended not to know them.

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds…  
If only he was mine_

Unfortunately, he knew that Sharpay would not be completely over Troy in that instant but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

All of her jaunts for attention seemed to be so far in the past that Ryan could almost feel to life being returned to all of the seniors before him. With the Ice Queen's reign of terror over, they would be able to begin anew.

_She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

As the song ends, Ryan stands center stage with a single tear matching Sharpay's. She is the first one to stand. She is quickly followed by the Wildcats and then the rest of the auditorium. Sharpay's look of gratitude is all he needs to know that doing solos was probably the best idea that Sharpay had ever had. He took his bows with Kelsi and then bolted off the stage. He still wasn't sure the rest of the audience knew what had happened but none of that mattered at Sharpay run straight into his arms. They automatically wrapped around her and he never wanted to let her go again.

"I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry." Sharpay started crying with no signs of stopping.

"Sharpay, look at me."

Sharpay raised her eyes to meet his and without even saying a word he knew she knew that he had forgiven her. Ryan hugged her even tighter and he could not even describe the joy felt at having his true twin back the way she was suppose to be.

Ryan could sense that the rest of the Wildcats had stormed backstage with Troy leading the way. He also noticed that Gabriella was hanging toward the back. He finally let go of Sharpay and together they turned to face them.

Troy was the first to step forward. Ryan knew he had never been great with words, unless it was about basketball, but he knew that they would talk it out and be ok. Troy hugged Sharpay gently while whispering something in her ear. She smiled back at him and Ryan just knew they could be friends again. Sharpay slowly drifted through the rest of the Wildcats before ending with Gabriella. Sharpay took her to the side and said something to her that made Gabriella laugh.

Ryan knew that they still had one more number to perform but at that point in time it just did not seem to matter. Looking at his twin and their friends, he knew they were going to be ok. Seeing that he had joined the group yet, he was pulled in by the Wildcats and he couldn't remember a time where he had been happier.


End file.
